Last Day
by Lenea89
Summary: Kakashi Mourns his fallen comrades every day. Yet, his ‘friend’ asks if he’s truly living at all. He sets out to help Kakashi, “What if today was your last day?” Inspired by Nickelback's "If Today Was Your Last Day". Features Ghost Obito!


~Last Day~

~Summary~

Kakashi Mourns his fallen comrades every day. He lives to be a tool and to serve konoha and the people living in it. Yet, his 'friend' asks if he's truly living at all. He sets out to help Kakashi, "What if today was your last day?" Inspired by 'If today was your last day' by Nickelback. Features Ghost Obito!

~Rating~

T for now maybe M later...

~Warnings~

Shonen-ai/Yaoi staring Kakashi and Iruka lies ahead. No like? No read! Slight spoilers for Kakashi Gaiden and Yondaime's name.

~Disclaimer~

I own Naruto just like I own the rest of the world... Even you! Muahahahahaha.... Yeah... ^_^' I don't own Naruto... Or the world... yet... Buhahahahaha. For now Masashi Kishimoto owns the naruto-verse. I just own this senerio. I also have no claim to the song "If today was your last day" nor the band Nickelback... though I wouldn't mind owning their lead singer... ^_0

~*~

* * *

Rain was drenching Konoha. Sheets of water rained down so hard that if one were to look out their window they would be lucky to see the nose on the end of their face. It was days like this that always seemed to remind Kakashi of Obito.

"Crybaby..." Kakashi whispered as he gazed out the streaked window at the dimly lit world. Rain was too similar to tears. The image of a teary eyed Uchiha wiping tears away from under his bright orange goggles permeated the vision of the soaked world.

Yes, Rain reminded him of his old friend and comrade. Then again the sunshine would too... though on those sunny days his teacher, Minato-sensei, would appear in Kakashi's phantom visions along side the brightly smiling boy as well as a cute girl with purple makeup gracing her delicate cheekbones. In the sunshine Kakashi would think of his old team and smile a genuine smile.

The rain, however, belonged solely to Obito.

The heavy storm continued to pour buckets of water onto the already drenched land. Only a fool would venture out in this weather...

Kakashi smiled calmly, gripping his warm coffee in one hand. It was already well past 6:30am now. The jounin visited the memorial at 7:00am sharp every day, and the rain sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from keeping his daily tradition. If anything, the rain made him miss his lost friends more.

Without a bit of hesitation the silver haired nin placed his cup into the sink with a silent promise to wash it later and walked calmly to his door and slipped on his shoes. He unlocked his door and activated his wards and traps before stepping out into the downpour. "You see the silly things I do for you, Dobe?" Kakashi smiled and began walking the familiar route to the K.I.A. stone.

~*~

Iruka cussed the rain with a passion.

He may be named after a creature of the water but that didn't mean he enjoyed the damned element... okay so it was _his_ element... still the chunin and the rain simply didn't get along.

And why, you may ask, is the sweet and lovable Iruka-sensei, walking in the accursed rain at 6:45 in the morning?

"Stupid... dumb... big boob woman!"

Yes, the most _honorable _Hokage had bet Genma last two days ago that she could finish the entire months paper work in two days with out Shizune's help... Of course the large breasted woman wasn't above threatening Iruka with teaching summer school to get his help. "You're not Shizune... so it doesn't break the rules of the bet... So come on Iruka-kun! Lets buck up and get this done in one all nighter!" The half drunken leader smiled.

Suffice it to say that by one am the Hokage was passed out drunk, which left Iruka to work well into the wee hours of the morning alone.

And now, sleep deprived, angry, soaking wet, cursing, and plotting revenge on the leader of his own village,(he didn't care if he had to go missing nin, he _would_ get his revenge on that woman) he sloshed through the rain.

Silently cursing the fact that he lived in his old family home on the outskirts of the village he trudged on. "Dumb rain..."

Passing the half way marker, the memorial stone, Iruka sighed. The K.I.A. stone he would normally stop and tell his parents about his day... but in this rain... he would have to settle for apologizing to them on a later date.

That was when he noticed a dark figure standing by the stone. The figures was slouching in a most disrespected manner for someone who would be mourning a lost love one. Their hands where in their pockets and they stood stone still... almost like a scarecrow...

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Oh yes, that slouch and air of casual disrespect... how could Iruka not have noticed sooner. Well the fact that his normally poofy, yet unique, hair had been temporarily tamed by the wild rain was one reason he wasn't as recognizable as usual. "What... that man is insane if he's out here by choice..." Oh wait, Kakashi was a jounin... "Yep, insane."

Iruka couldn't help it... he hated it. He knew Kakashi was sullen and slipped more easily into the shadows than any other ninja because of the fact he didn't associate with many people. According to rumor Kakashi visited the stone every day... and had done so for as long as any could remember. Kakashi, while at times an ass-hole (okay a lot of the time), seemed to be more lonely than anything...

"No wonder if he spends more time with the dead than the living...."

And with that thought and a spike of pity for the poor jounin as well as sensing his teacherly instincts rising to tell the shinobi to "get the hell out of the rain before you catch a cold you freaking idiot!", Iruka made his way towards the still figure.

This was sure to extend his stay in the rain, honestly could someone remind him why he cared about the jackass jounin? Besides the fact that the man cared more than he let others know. And was actually rather nice at times... and was funny... and could actually shut up and listen if you yelled enough... and...

Why did he have to care so much about Kakashi... his hair was even falling out of it's tie do to the rain... he had no choice but to remove his hair tie as he approached the silver haired man.

Crushes make you do things you hate... even if it's staying out in the accursed rain when you haven't slept in 27 hours, just to console the object of your affections.

~*~

Silently Kakashi reached the stone, hist silver hair was plastered to his head but he really didn't care. He just wanted to be near his friend again. Rain be damned or not. He slid his hitai-ate up revealing Obito's eye, "Obito..."

When Kakashi stood at the stone he often would let his mind wonder over the past, and maybe how he would change it... maybe he could have saved Obito had he listened to the loud mouth sooner. Maybe he could have avoided Rin's capture had he not been so obsessed with the mission parameters to worry about his team mates... Maybe if he had pissed Obito off more the idiot wouldn't have pushed him out of the way of that rock... seriously, why did that baka think Kakahsi deserved to live instead of him? "I know you're a great jounin..." 'My ass...', Kakashi thought, '_If I was such a great jounin I would have been able to save you...'_

He let the sound of the falling rain drown out the imaginary voice of Obito who Kakashi knew would have said something along the lines of, 'Some people would thank the guy who saved your live Teme...' of course the rain couldn't' keep a good big mouth down.

"Yeah... I do thank you Obito... you were my best friend and you gave me a great life... I just wish I had made better use of it." 'I couldn't save Rin or Sensei... I couldn't save Sasuke... I nearly lost Naruto too...'

'Baka...' The voice of the past yelled at him. 'Are you even living anymore!?' The voice seethed. 'What if today was your last day?'

"I hope I would give my life for my village..."

'Shut it! That's not what I meant...'

"Who gave my imagination permission to boss me around..." Kakashi wondered... Normally the Obito in his head wasn't so opinionated. "Roll your eyes why don't you..." Kakashi imagined the dark haired boy rolling his eyes.

'Seriously, if you died tomorrow, would you be able to let go of the past?'

"..." Kakashi remained silently staring at the stone.

'I thought not. Seriously, you need to live a bit. Your wasting your life mourning and regretting!' the Obito in his mind was suddenly serious, more so than Kakashi had ever seen the boy in life, even as he was dying he wasn't so serious. 'Trust me every day's a gift and not a given right. You shouldn't waste that gift my friend'. A smile dawned again on the ageless face. 'And I know one way you can't waste it!... Live! Live each moment like it's your last! Forget about the past a little... we love you visiting but lighten up! It's like your at a funeral every freaking day!'

"I don't want to forget... I screwed up enough I don't deserve peace of mind." Kakashi crossed his arms like he did when he would pout as a child.

'Baka! You do so! Live and be happy! Minato-sensei agrees too! Date a little or something... I swear your turning back into the Teme I used to know... you were even on time to that meeting last week."

"I don't deserve to be happy..." A fleeting Image of a certain tanned, scarred, chunin passed through Kakashi's mind. "And I'm not dating... as if you haven't noticed all of my friends or people I get close too die..."

'That doesn't mean he will...'

"I still don't deser..."

'Damn, I wish I could punch you! You don't get a second chance at life Kakashi so live like you'll never live it twice...'

"Where'd you get that?"

'Does it matter when it's true?'

"Touche" Kakashi smiled at the stone. And wiped the hair from his eyes.

'I want to ask you one more time Kakashi, If today was your last day, tomorrow was too late, could you say good bye to yesterday? Live life like every moment was your last? Forgive those who wronged you? Could you confess to the one you're dreaming of? Let yourself fall in love? Could you live? Please... for us... Me, Sensei, and Rin, we worry about you... just... Live Kakashi...'

"I don't..." Kakashi felt Obito's eye water... he hadn't cried since that day years ago... surly it was the rain... he wasn't crying... Obito wasn't crying for him... no way... Right? That would be superstitious nonsense...

"They wouldn't want you to do that..."

"What?" Kakashi looked up from the stone wondering where that had come from.

The copy ninja was so wrapped up in his thoughts and the sound of Obito's voice plead he missed a familiar presence approach...

"Iruka-sensei..." Kakashi was met with the sight of a drenched Chunin his long brown hair hanging down framing his face like a wet curtain of satin. Kakashi audibly gulped.

'Now would be a great time for you to start living!' Obito pressed.

'_Shut it Dobe!' _Kakashi thought haughtily.

"Whoever you mourn for each day... they wouldn't want you to stop living just because they're gone. If today was your last day on earth... would you be able to let go of the past and greet them happily having lived a full life, or would you stop living because they did too?" The sensei asked

'You should listen to this chunin more, he's a bright one!' Obito laughed, 'though his argument sounds familiar.'

"You might be right..." Kakashi didn't know who he was answering, Obito or Iruka. But what the Copy Nin did know was that he was, just maybe, getting a bit tired of not moving forward...

'Live every moment like it was your last...' Obito singsonged.... honestly he sounded like a broken record.

'_Fine! You want me to live like today was my last day so bad... FINE'_ in a quick movement that his even the yellow flash might envy Kakashi had his mask down and was in front of the chunin.

"Kakshi-sensei..." The younger man blushed at not only his space being invaded so... intimately, but also at the previously hidden face. "are you okay.... how long have you been in the rain?" The wet locks of silver that stuck to the man's face did nothing to hide it. The jounin was handsome with his angular face and high cheek bones, his plump lips smiling lightly. Combine that with his mismatched eyes and the lone scare being the only imperfections on his pale face, both some how adding a certain beautiful, if mysterious quality, and it was certain that Kakashi didn't hide his face due to any horrible injury...

In the next second the older man had his lips covering Iruka's soft lips. The chunin initially froze in surprise his mouth slightly open in shock. Kakashi knowing that when the sensei gathered his wits there was a serious chance of him getting the tar kicked out of him accompanied by a stern lecture and a 'never come near me again!' and of course the jounin, being the opportunist he was, deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into the sensei's mouth. At the same time Kakashi slid his arms around the slim waste of the man he always dreamed of holding.

Then, to Kakashi's shocked pleasure, Iruka began kissing him back... and that was when Kakashi melted into the kiss. If kakashi could he felt like he could become the rain itself and limply wash away for all the substance he had. Over the heavy scent of rain, that familiar smell of hazelnut and chocolate wafted to Kakashi's nose. '_Ahh... Iruka tastes like he smells... delicious..." _that taste and the warmth of Iruka's body radiating through their soaked clothing... and Kakashi was lost in the kiss.

Too soon Kakashi found himself needing air. That was what he got for getting so wrapped up in those soft lips and caressing tongue that he forgot to breathe.

Pulling away Kakashi memorized that flushed face panting lightly, hair down and soaked...and... just plain sexy.

"Ka-Kakashi-Sensei... Why... What... Huh?" Iruka gaped at the drenched Jounin, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. Hell after that kiss he was gasping for air.

"Because if today was my last day, I don't think I would like to die without kissing you at least once..."

Somewhere Obito smiled.

~*~

* * *

~Authoress notes~

Eh... Not my best, but in my defense I wrote this while I was in the hospital. (I was there for a MONTH! I nearly went into withdrawals from no Yaoi or KakaIru... but I digress...) I was also on pain killers at the time so yeah.

And sorry for any gramatical or technical mistakes I missed, I have no beta... So I appreciate people pointing out my mistakes as I do wish to write professionally one day.

I left this totally open-ended so I could easily make a sequel to it... But for now I like the ending the way it is.

I have a crack story that was heavily effected by the use of morphine that I shall hopefully post soon. (I just need to type it up.)

But this piece is to celebrate the fact that I'm back! ^_^ Yosh!

I'm also working on a few chapter stories but I'm not sure which will pan out... so I don't know all I know is I want to make the leap from one or two shots to chapter stories that have more than 10,000 words.

Any advice on making this jump?

~Lenea~


End file.
